The Golden Maiden
by Shirley Medici
Summary: Jeanne d' Arc is a vengeful princess who is out for her enemy's blood. In an ironic twist she turns into a statue and ends up in the hands of her enemy's descendant two hundred years later. Rated M for smut.
1. Prologue

**Author's note _:_** _This story sprung on my mind when I saw adi1625's work. Pictures are worth a thousand words and the story played on my mind. Despite my hectic schedule I manage to type this overnight. I hope you guys like reading it as much as I love writing it._

 **Additional note:** _I gave Jeanne some sass to make the story more interesting_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 _Here's the link:_

 _art/Jeanne-Golden-Pool-473905580_

 _Disclaimers: I don't have Agalmatophilia_

* * *

 **(Jeanne's POV)**

Bitter vengeance was the fuel for my march of retribution. I will never forgive, nor will I forget. Rome had sacked my nation by surprise. We had done no wrong to them. They had brutally murdered our fathers and brothers. They had enslaved the helpless and carried them abroad to distant lands.

I was there to witness it all.

I was able to escape my captors. I sought sanctuary from a nearby ally. They had accepted me with open arms. There I had lived a warrior's lifestyle. I had trained every single day to for this moment. When I was ready my allies had lent me their support- their military support for my cause.

Caesar won't see it coming.

He will pay for attacking our peaceful kingdom.

He will pay in blood.

The sound of running water was heard. It was music to the ears. It had been days since I had a bath. My face was caked from my enemies' blood and tears. Before us lay a gentle river. Its golden sand and cold water was enticing me to wash myself in it.

A swim won't hurt. After all vengeful princesses need a break every once in a while.

I bade the men to set camp. They were glad to do so- we have been trekking mountains and valleys for days. I then sneaked off to the farthest part of the brook, away from prying eyes to see. I slipped off my armour and hid them in the bushes.

For half an hour I swam merrily on its waters, forgetting my mission for a moment.

Then something strange happened. As I reached the center of the brook a tingling sensation spread from my legs and up to my whole body. My feet started to feel numb. I gazed in horror and awe as I saw my fingers transformed into gold. I was changing into a statue.

And quickly too.

I did not have time to escape nor cry for help. My body was frozen in place. In my last brief moments of consciousness I felt the waters engulf my now rigid body to the depths below, never to be seen again.


	2. Chapter 1

**(200 years later.)**

 **(Caesar's POV)**

"Bring him in." I commanded. The centurions bowed down in respect and opened the door.

An old, hunchbacked merchant came in. Behind him were his servants carrying what seems to be a statue hidden underneath a velvet cloth.

"Greetings my Lord." The merchant said. His voice was slithery and deceiving, like a snake's.

"What is it that you want?"

"I want to establish a trade." The merchant replied, his voice full of raw ambition. "A trade between Carthage and Rome that is. We will supply Rome with exotic spices and jewellery. As the new Emperor you know all too well that trade is essential for a thriving empire. Together we will make Rome into the new Babylon, the wonder of this new world!"

"I am not easily persuaded by a merchant's talk." I said strictly. "Let me think it over and I will summon you when I have made up my mind."

"Oh, but I have a gift, My Lord." The merchant smiled shrewdly.

"A gift?" I replied sarcastically. "You expect the Emperor to be bribed by petty gifts? If I did, then Vercingtorix wouldn't surrender before my might." With that I laughed.

"It's not an _ordinary_ gift, Your Highness." The merchant beckoned his men to come forward. "See for yourself."

The servants gently set the statue before me. With a simple tug, the velvet cloth fell ever so slowly, exposing a golden statue in her naked glory.

I was breathless. It was not a cold lifeless statue before me.

It was a beautiful maiden seducing me with her flirty sapphire eyes. There was a small mischievous smile on her beckoning lips. She was beautiful- more beautiful than Venus herself. I drew a quick breath as I ran my hands over her shiny, voluptuous hips. She did not flinch before my touch. She just stood there momentarily frozen in time.

"Do you like it, My Lord?" The merchant said silkily.

I was out of words. I ate my own words and I was ready to spit it out and eat it again.

"Let me tell you a little story." The merchant began. "That statue had been in my family's hands for over a century. It was passed it down from mother to daughter as a priceless heirloom. My mother did not have a daughter back then- I was the only child. She then gave the statue to me as a present on my thirtieth birthday. She told me that my ancestors had discovered the statue buried underneath a dried river bed. That river was not an ordinary one alright. It was believed to be the river that the repentant King Midas had washed his hands upon. The poor girl must have turned to gold while bathing in the river. I went to Venus' priestess afterwards, bringing the statue with me. The priestess told me that only true love's kiss could break the spell."

"Why didn't you kiss her yourself?" I asked. I glanced at the statue again. Her beautiful face was dusty. I wiped her clean with my own sleeve- rags could never do.

"I'm too old for that!" The merchant ranted. "I'm too old to believe in some whore girl's advice. The story was probably a myth. I was a fool for believing it before. I became wiser when I got older. People don't turn into gold. Bah! There was no King Midas either! Maybe my ancestor had the statue made by a gifted sculptor, fell in love with it and made nonsense stories afterwards."

"Why are you giving it to me then?"

"It's a priceless heritage nonetheless." He said. 'It suites you more than I."

"Alright." I said. He had completely won me over. I mean, the statue did. "Tomorrow the trade will start."

A thin smile formed in the merchant's lips. "Pleasure doing business with you, My Lord."


	3. Chapter 2

"This is for you, my love." I slipped a ring on her golden finger. The blue diamond on top of her ring shone radiantly.

The statue remained lifeless. I imagined that the maiden thanked me sincerely.

"Please." I said desperately. I was tired from pretending. I was tired from making a fool out of myself. "Please speak to me. I want to hear your voice."

Silence.

I sighed to myself. What was I thinking?

Statues cannot talk.

I have been like this for the past three months. Shortly after the merchant left I immediately ordered the servants to store her in a secret room. There I would lavish her with gifts women love. I had given her the best robes. I had sprayed expensive perfume upon her delicate body. I would place necklaces on her neck. I would then close my eyes and stubbornly imagine that she was alive, whispering loving things in my ear.

It was a lost cause.

I was wretched. I had fallen madly in love with an inanimate object. In vain I had sent messengers all over the empire to find a maiden with the exact same likeliness. To no avail.

She was so lovely that no woman or statue made could ever rival her.

* * *

I snuck away at the castle at night. I wore a cloak to conceal my face. There was someone I knew who could help me.

Someone who was divine.

Among the gods and goddesses maybe Venus would be the one who would hear my pleas. She was the goddess of love after all.

I dodged the temple prostitutes who were beckoning me. Intercourse was a way to worship the goddess but I preferred prayers and offerings. I could not bring myself to lay with someone who was not my beloved. The senators and the religious cults were furious. It was my duty to participate in the rituals. I was the emperor, the representative of the gods and a descendant of Venus herself. It would ensure Rome a bountiful future.

I entered the grand interior. The Temple of Venus was a grand architecture. Every tiny ornate details from the arches to the tripods was handcrafted by the finest artists. The temple itself was lit by the thousand candles of the devotees. Numerous doves were flying freely inside the temple. White, male goats were left there as a gift of thanks by the people she had helped.

I knelt down before her statue and lit a candle at her feet. I was humbled before her, the sea-foam goddess of love.

"I may be asking for the impossible, but please…" I prayed fervently. "May I meet a woman who resembles my golden maiden?"

A bluish flame suddenly blazed in the goddess' hand. It flared up to the ceiling for three times before dying in a shower of sparks.

Has the goddess answered my prayers?

There was only one way to find out.

" _Only true love's kiss could break the spell…"_

The merchant's raspy voice echoed in my mind as I rushed back to the palace. The keys trembled in my hands as I opened the door to our secret room.

The golden maiden greeted me with her stone hard smile.

I lifted her cold chin and kissed her passionately on the lips. I blinked in surprise. It seems her cold lips had turned warm and soft. I ran my hand through her long hair. The metal was transforming into silky strands of gold at my hand.

Venus, she was the one behind this miracle.

With joy and everlasting gratitude I embraced my beloved as she fell from the pedestal, protecting her from harm. Her knees must be weak after being turned into metal for countless of years. I kissed her again.

But her deep blue eyes met mine in a fiery disposition. I felt her hand reaching for the sword in my hilt.

"Get your hands off me!"


	4. Chapter 3

"Who are you?!" She demanded as she threatened me with the sword.

"Allow me to introduce myself." I said. I was trying to calm her down. A stranger's presence must have frightened her. "I am Caesar-"

"You will pay deeply!" The maiden sprang forward with sword in hand. "Vengeance will be mine!"

I grabbed a nearby chair to shield myself from her attack. The blow had nearly divided the chair into two. It could have severed my head off. She was a formidable fighter. Instead of scaring me, she only amazed me more.

"You murdered my family! You seized my kingdom! And now you will rape me as well?! Unforgivable!" She continued to attack me with brute force. Deep gnashes were left in the chair. My late father was right: there is no beast fiercer than an angry woman.

If ever I survive this and marry her, I will show this chair to my future children. I will tell them the classic line: _'And this kids is how I fell in love with your mother!'_

"You peeping tom! How did you find me in the river's edge?!" She glanced around her surroundings, dazed and confused. It was only then she realized she was not in the river anymore. "You must have poured some kind of drug in the waters. That must be the reason why I felt numb! That's it! Then you kidnapped me and brought me back to your castle!"

" _Which_ Caesar are you talking about?" I asked.

"Don't confuse me!" She snapped. "You _are_ Caesar!"

"I am Gaius Julius Caesar." I explained. Julius was a common name in our family, for some unknown reasons. To prevent confusion people usually addressed us as Caesar, which was another problem because the Julio-Claudian family has way too much males. In the end only the current emperor got to be called Caesar. The others were called by their nicknames.

"Gaius Julius Caesar?" She scratched her head. "You're _not_ Sextus Julius Caesar?"

"Sextus? I am the fifth in decent from him."

"I'm confused." She said out loud. The sword dropped from her hand. The weapon fell on the floor with a loud _clunk_.

"Please have a seat. Oh, good thing I was carrying one." I placed the chair in front of her. She sat on it. "We have a lot to talk about."

"You know what." She crossed her legs. "I like your sense of humour."


	5. Chapter 4

"Let's start with your name." I initiated the conversation. "Can you still remember it?"

"I know my name you doofus!" The maiden growled.

"What is it then?" I said cautiously. She might go berserk again and who-knows-what she could do. Back then I dreamed to speak and talk to her for hours. Turns out I got more than what I bargained for.

"It's Jeanne." An unexpectedly sweet voice replied. I was quite shocked and enamoured that a fierce Amazon like her was endowed with such a delicate voice!

"What a lovely name." I joked. "For a sharp witted shrew."

"Don't preach." Jeanne snapped. She spoke more like a battle-hardened warrior than a pampered princess. "You're not a saint either. You're a pervert! You dressed me in this scanty, sultry outfit! Gods! It made me shiver to think that you're secretly lusting for my body!"

"You didn't have any clothes on when I first saw you." I said honestly.

Jeanne's face turned red from embarrassment. "Well then I should thank you for dressing me accordingly."

"Where did you come from?" I diverted the topic. I did not want to make her feel awkward. She might not speak to me later.

"I came from Gaul." She replied calmly. I hope her good temper would last.

"Gaul?" I was in disbelief. "You're the legendary Princess Jeanne of Gaul? I thought you were just a myth."

"I'm real alright." She said curtly. "What makes me so legendary?"

"I have read about you. Every history book here in Rome has your story!" I walked towards a bookshelf and scanned a dozen history books. Their authors ranged from Tacitus to Pliny the Elder. I chose the Historiae by Tacitus and gave it to her. "See for yourself."

"This has to be some kind of joke." In curiosity Jeanne flipped the pages until she found the chapter solely dedicated for her.

* * *

 **Princess Jeanne of Gaul (circa 218-201?)**

 _Not much is known about her. She is a woman shrouded in mystery. She was the youngest daughter of the King of Gaul. She was renowned for her linguistic talents, particularly in Latin. A notable feature about her is her peculiar golden hair and sapphire like eyes._

 _Jeanne was captured along with her mother and siblings upon the fall of Gaul. However the latter escaped by killing the guards with a piece of broken pottery. She sought sanctuary from her allies, the Britons and had possibly trained in their way of battle. After a year she had reappeared again, sacking the provinces of Rome in an alarming rate. Her uprising was seen as a dangerous threat to Rome's wellbeing._

 _Thousands of legions were sent to quell her before she could garner more power. To the Emperor's surprise they were able to crush her army with ease. The rebels had lost their morale and fled. A few captives had stated that their leader- the princess had disappeared._

 _The Emperor sent multiple bounty hunters all over the empire to capture her, dead or alive. None came back successful. Princess Jeanne was never found again. It seems she had simply been erased from existence. She was only seventeen summers old._

 _Multiple theories had risen to explain her disappearance. Some stated that the Emperor kidnapped her and secretly made her his concubine. She was said to be extremely beautiful. To avoid the growing suspicion of the Empress, the Emperor had pretended to send bounty hunters for her head. Others theorized that she simply grew weary of battle and had lived out her days in an abbey as a nun. A more farfetched story is that she had bathed in the River Pactolus and was instantaneously changed into gold. Curiously her soldiers were stationed in the bank of the said river._

 _Up to this day no one can know for sure. Her mysterious disappearance and her deeds had become a material for legends._

* * *

"Well." Jeanne clasped the book shut. "The last theory was damn right. And now I'm stuck in the wrong timeline because of that stupid river."

"Don't you think it's a work of Fate that we met?"

" _Work of Fate?_ " Jeanne said sarcastically. "For what? Being turned into gold and ending up in the Emperor's showcase?"


	6. Chapter 5

We never spoke a single word again on that night. She was so cross with me that she drove me out of her room. I had no choice but to retreat to my quarters. I had a sleepless night.

I woke up late, half past nine. I took a bath quickly and got dressed. I combed my white hair as I hurried downstairs. There was a sinking feeling in my stomach.

I haven't formally introduced her to the servants yet. They must be shocked to see an aristocratic young woman demand for breakfast.

The dining hall was empty saved for the servants. A servant came along with a tray of food. There was some soft crusted bread, roasted chicken, honey and a bunch of grapes in the tray. A bottle of fine liquor was also present. A typical Roman brunch.

"By any chance, did a young woman ask for a meal?" I asked as the servant set the tray before me.

The servant looked puzzled. "No, my Lord."

I dared not touch my food while she imprisoned herself in her quarters. Jeanne had not eaten for the past two centuries. She must be starving by now.

I personally carried the tray to her room. The servant followed me, bewildered at my actions.

"You're Highness." The servant spoke when he noticed that we were headed to the secret room. He knew it was where the statue was showcased. "Statues don't need food."

"Would you believe me if I told you that the statue has magically transformed into a real woman?"

"Your Highness, I will contact your doctor immediately." The old servant said worriedly. "The epileptic fits must have hit you harder than I thought."

"I'm in sound health Lucius." I said to the servant. "There is nothing to worry about."

"There is something to worry about, Gaius." The servant retorted. It was the first time he addressed me like that. "Rumours about your failing mental stability has been running around from one servant's tongue to a senator's ear."

"You never called me by my first name." I sighed.

"I know and I'm sorry." Lucius sobbed. "You were a son to me and so was your father. I was the one who took care of you, watched your first baby steps and heard your first words. When your father offered me my freedom, I could not muster the courage to leave the both of you. When your father was assassinated it was as if I lost one of my own. People would murder you for any excuses they could find. I can't afford to lose another son."

I had never experienced a mother's care. She died while giving birth to me. My legs came first so she chose to sacrifice her own life for mine. Father was occasionally out of town. He was a senator and his duties followed him everywhere like a tail. I grew up in Lucius' care. He was my foster parent. He had served the Caesars ever since the time of my grandfather.

I gave him a smile. Words were not the only way to express one's emotions. He grinned back and nodded.

I knocked on Jeanne's door. "Jeanne, I brought you breakfast."

Silence.

I knocked five more times. 'Jeanne are you alright?"

Silence again.

Lucius took the tray from my hand. "You better go in." He said, thinking he was playing along. "I'll hold the food."

I fished out a small key in my pocket. I placed the key inside and turned the knob. The door opened without a hitch.

There was no Jeanne to be found.

I stepped on something that almost made me lose my balance. I raised my boot to see what it was.

It was a precious bauble stuck in between my shoe's ridges.

There were several more scattered on the floor. She must have torn off some of her necklaces and used the beads as an alternative resource.

"The statue is gone. Statues can't walk by themselves…" Lucius wondered aloud. "I'm starting to believe you."

"See." I insisted. "I told you I'm not crazy."

"People judge easily these days. It was as if they don't talk to statues themselves. Bah! They go to temples all the time to scream their wishes at marble. If they call you insane, then I'm insane too." He smiled supportively. "Go now, find her. I'll explain the whole situation to the others later. They better stop their mindless gossiping and start working! Their wages don't fall on trees."

There was only one place in the world I knew she would be.


	7. Chapter 6

The carriage dropped me off to the ruins of Gaul. Ever since my forefather's time, the once bustling kingdom was reduced to a ghost town. Remnants of the civilization lay forgotten for two hundred years. The rich houses and buildings were now reduced to rubble.

A great, looming castle lay before me. There was an eerie and mysterious air on it. The castle's crumbling roof were inhabited by thousands of sparrows. A thorny thicket surrounded the castle's doorway. Suspicious silky pieces of cloth were attached on the thorns.

I investigated the said silk. It appears to be torn from a sophisticated robe. Some of it was stained with blood.

 _Jeanne's blood._

I instructed some of my centurions to clear the doorway. The soldiers immediately hacked the thicket away with their swords. They were the royal bodyguards the senate had chosen and hired for the current emperor. I was not allowed to leave the castle without them.

"You're Highness." The leader of the centurions spoke. "We will go with you inside."

"There is no need, Captain." I answered politely. "Just wait here."

"It is far too dangerous, you're Highness."

"The sight of our troops might scare her. It is best if I go alone."

"Her?" The centurion was dumbfounded.

"Someone special." I replied.

The captain nodded and spoke no more. He was a man with a few words. He then ordered his troops to stay behind and guard the castle.I entered alone.

* * *

The great Hall and the throne room was filled with cobwebs. A beheaded skeleton was sitting on the king's throne. It was still wearing its regal clothes. A rusty sword was imbedded on its neck. The name _Caesar_ was engraved on the sword.

 _It was Jeanne's father!_

A bunch of sweet smelling flowers were lying in his dead lap. The flowers were still fresh and moist. Jeanne might be nearby.

I paid my respects to the dead king. I was in love with his daughter and at the same time I am his rival's descendant. I might at least try to beg for his blessing now.

After I said a lengthy apology to the dead monarch I continued my search for Jeanne. I investigated a couple of rooms to no avail. They either contained dust or dead servants. Searching for the living in a house of death was no easy matter.

My search had not ended in vain. In the furthermost section of the Great Hall lay a beautiful arch. The golden arch was decorated with carvings of angels and fairies. Beyond the archway lay a flight of steps that seem to ascend infinitely. It was a doorway fit for a princess. It may lead to Jeanne's room. I took the chances and climbed the staircase slowly. A gilded dusty door awaited in the last flight of stairs.

As I opened the door, my heart pounded against my chest. I've never felt more relieved in my life. A woman with golden hair was sitting in her decaying coach, her dress ragged and torn. Her feet and legs were scratched and bleeding. It was her, my Jeanne of the golden statue; my everything. I just wanted to rush by her side, hold her in my arms and make her feel safe. Then I'll tell her how much I love her and how I want to spend the rest of my life with her.

But my feet was stuck in place and my tongue was tied. I could only observe her loveliness in the distance like Pan and his Syrinx. Never to touch and never to keep.

A wild breeze blew in from the broken windows, sweeping the torn draperies in the air. The wind sent her long, flowing hair sprawling in every direction. It made her look ethereal.

"I've met your father." I said to break the barrier of silence between us. "He's a nice fellow. Shame he is missing his head."

Jeanne turned her gaze at me. There was a hint of happiness in her face but it was quickly replaced by irrevocable sadness. "I'm sorry." She said tearfully. "I'm sorry for all the trouble that I've caused. I thought it was all a twisted dream. I wanted to make sure I was awake. I just wanted to go home… but there was no home to return to."

I fell silent. I did not know how to console her. I knew how she felt: afraid and lonely. It was the same feelings that I forced down my throat when I crossed the Rubicon. She was strong yet so fragile. I was afraid to break her.

"I have nowhere else to go now…" She continued softly. She was like a lost child finding her parents in a middle of a crowded city. She was scared. "Everything… everyone is gone now. I was not meant to exist in this era."

"I will correct my forefather's wrongs. I may not bring your family back to life but I'll have Gaul rehabilitated. It will be just like before. There will be houses, bakeries and rolling hills filled with wild flowers. I will restore all your fond memories of home… In the meantime why not stay with me?" I offered. "I can teach you all that there is to know. I can show you the new world we live in."

"I better be on my way." She replied. "I had said many a foul word to you and yet you still continued to show me kindness!"

"Let's start anew then." I held out my hand to her. 'The two of us."

A glimmer of new hope filled her eyes. The prospect of a new future was beckoning her to come take it with open arms. Her tears faded away to a smile.

"Alright, I'll go with you." Jeanne took my hand and squeezed it. "On one condition."

"Name it."

"Bring father along." Jeanne replied. "He's awfully lonely here."

"That's great!" I grinned. "He can meet my father. They'll get along just fine."

"That's not possible." There was some hesitation in her reply. "Father is already dead. You saw his skeleton earlier-"

"Mine's dead too." I chuckled. "Your father can have an earnest talk with my great-great-great-great-great grandfather if he's in the mood."

"That would be great." She held my hand as we left the room together.


	8. Chapter 7

It has been two years since that event. I kept true to my promise. Immediately as we arrived on Rome I sent out for the most skilled architects and workers to rebuild Gaul. The project took almost a year and a half to finish. During those months Jeanne had come to live with me. She was an irreplaceable companion. We spent those precious times together sailing, reading and occasionally fight gladiator battles in the arena as a duo.

When the reconstruction was finished she took the rightful place as the queen and left Rome.

I was devastated. I lost my chance to tell her how much she meant to me.

We often wrote letters to each other. Then one day the letters stopped coming. I have not heard from her for a while. I missed her.

I kept pondering on Jeanne's sudden coldness. Was she ill? Was she injured? Was she busy? Is there a war? An invasion? Did distance made her heart forget?

Or had she found someone else?

The thought sent me spiralling to jealousy.

My curiosity and longing got the better of me. I cancelled all my plans for the week and decided to pay her a visit.

* * *

"Never knew you were into older women." Lucius commented as he ate some grapes. "Five years would be acceptable, but centuries? That's a bit too old, Your Highness."

"She's nineteen if you got the timeline right." I corrected. "I would be a year older than her then."

"If you two ever got married, your Highness." Lucius laughed. "You would become my great grandfather to the fifth. Never knew I was related to royalty."

It was a nice surprise that Lucius had also descended from Jeanne's bloodline. We were able to find out by tracing his ancestry with the help of the census. I offered him his freedom once more. I even offered him the position of governor. He still flat out refused. "Not leaving my family behind." He would usually say which was followed by a shrug.

"You can stop calling me 'your Highness'." I joked. "We're of equal ranks now."

"Could I call you son instead?" He grinned bashfully.

"Sure." I smiled back. "Father."

The carriage halted to a rocky stop. I peered through the tinted window of the carriage. Gaul had admirably improved in her reign. There were dozens of new infrastructures. Trade was abundant and unrestricted here. The newly constructed harbour was inviting navigators to circle the globe for new crops and gold. Merchants had come to settle in the kingdom as well as different slews of races. It was a nice change from a once deserted town.

A coachman opened the door for us while another heralded our arrival. As we stepped off the carriage a well-dressed man escorted us to the entrance of a newly finished Temple of Venus.

"Why are we here?" I addressed to the courtier. The courtier was of Celtic descent.

"Her Highness is waiting for you, my Lord." The courtier spoke in a deep nasal accent. "The Queen has a deep gratitude towards the goddess Venus. She had the temple built out of pure devotion. She has graced the temple's opening with her presence."

"Very well." I replied.

"You better go by yourself." One of the senators who accompanied me voiced out.

"I better park the carriage while at it." Lucius was in a rather smug mood. He nudged at the courtier. The fellow almost lost his balance. "Do you drink, buddy?"

" _Excuse me_?" The courtier was slighted.

"You know, some few shots of beer at the backstreet pub? Lucius insisted. "For celebration."

"I call the shots!" Another senator volunteered. "Whose with me?!"

Every single one of the politicians said yes. It was the first time a group of senators agreed on one thing without breaking into a massive debate or bloodshed.

"Wait for us." I said futilely. They were leaving us behind. I was planning to fetch Jeanne from the temple and join them later. Jeanne adored parties and wine. In fact she has a higher alcohol tolerance than me.

"You have a good time in there." Lucius forcefully put an arm on the unwilling courtier's shoulder. "See you tomorrow."

Everyone was acting strange.

Something was amiss.


	9. Epilogue

A few appointed priestesses parted the velvet curtains that served as a door. They were dressed in ceremonial robes adorned with peacock feathers. A belt made out of green tortoise shell was girdled at their waists. Thousands of sacrificial, white doves were locked in elegant cages above us.

I hesitantly went inside. The priestesses giggled to themselves and closed the door once more.

The inside was a bit dim. Only a handful of candles was lit. It took me awhile to get use to the lighting. A replica of Venus' statue on Rome stood as the centrepiece. The goddess' feet was strewn with soft red pillows and abstract linen. Rose petals of different colours were strewn on the cushions.

A figure sat upon the cushions. She was combing her long golden hair with a comb. Her transparent robe hid little to the eye. She stood up and seductively approached me, her voluptuous hips swaying gracefully.

What a sight to behold!

"I'm glad you came." Jeanne brushed her hand on my chest. "Caesar."

I blushed wildly. My eyes were glued on her delicate body. "Why are you dressed like that?"

"I wish to fulfil my duty to Venus. I wasn't able to do it in my past life." Jeanne explained as she unbuttoned my vest. Her hot breath tickled my not so innocent senses. "And I have heard from the senators you haven't fulfilled your duty as well."

"You don't have to do this." It was hard to control myself. The scent of her hair was driving me wild.

Jeanne bent on her knees and unzipped my pants. I was in her control. Lust was drowning all my thoughts. We both blushed as she stared at my length hardening before her. "I wish to serve you." She said as she began to rub my length. "I can't thank you enough for helping me."

I let out a moan as Jeanne pulled the foreskin back to expose the head. Her wet, warm tongue bobbed from my base to the tips. She left nothing unattended. She licked the head once more as she slowly sucked it in.

She was so good that she was able to shut an orator up.

I was losing myself to the powerful sensations. Pressure began to well up inside me. I was approaching to the climax.

Jeanne stopped abruptly. The sensations stopped.

She trailed a few kisses on my still hard flesh. Nothing more. I was disappointed.

"Why did you stop?" I panted.

"You think I'll let you go that easily?" Jeanne whispered as she played with my length once more. "I'll torture you first."

I pinned her to the ground, her back arched on the pillows. I was not fond of teasing. I ripped her transparent gown to rags, exposing her hot, curvy body. She was the prey and I was the beast.

"It's embarrassing!" Jeanne protested as I pried her legs open. "Don't look!"

"I like the view." I grinned mischievously. I parted her petals with my fingers.

She gasped in surprise when I repeatedly flicked my tongue on her engorged nub. I was eating her alive. Jeanne said something in protest but she did nothing to stop me. Instead she opened her legs wider to give me more access. I plunged my tongue inside her, exploring her warm walls. Her body writhed in pleasure every time I brushed a sensitive spot. Her sweet honey filled my mouth to the brim.

Jeanne whimpered impatiently when I withdrew my tongue. Her musky taste still lingered in my mouth. She wanted more, I can tell from her wetness dripping down from her inner thighs.

She moaned in ecstasy as I nipped one of her breasts alternatively. Her screams of pleasure drove blood to my already hard length. The loss of attention in her nub made her want to touch herself. I stopped her hand and sucked her fingers hungrily.

"Are you ready?" I wrapped her legs on my hips. Jeanne lays back instinctively, her golden hair sprawled messily on the pillows.

"I'm still a virgin." Jeanne gasped. "I'm scared."

"I'll be gentle." I assured her. "If it hurts, tell me and I'll stop."

I rubbed my length on her glistening entrance. She looked at me imploringly, encouraging me to do more.

I clasped her idle right hand as I slowly penetrated her. I tried my best to lessen her discomfort. She let out a cry of pain as I ruptured something inside. Tiny droplets of blood splattered in the cushions.

"Caesar." Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Does it hurt? Should I stop?"

"It hurts… a little. It's tolerable." Jeanne said tenderly. "You can move some more if you like."

Back then war was the only thing that I cared about. War was my passion. But now I realized that I missed so much in life. There was so many things to experience. So much more to feel. One smile from her opened my stone heart. And her name became the world.

I moved slowly into her. Slowly and patiently. It was her first time and I want to make it memorable for the both of us.

"Faster… faster!" She moaned. "Move faster you dumb ass!"

I was fairly surprised that after she got used to the pain she started calling me 'bitch' and man-whore. Things got wild and sexy afterwards. We spent the next moments fighting for dominance. We were shouting curses and each other's name as we approached to the climax. She came first and her walls tightened on my length, making me come after her.

* * *

Nightfall came quickly. We were still lying on the cushions with only a blanket to cover us. Our clothes lay scattered across the newly built temple. The place was ours for the whole day; there was no one to interrupt us.

Jeanne was fast asleep beside me, her head resting on my arm.

We were so close yet so far away.

I stroked her hair forlornly. Tomorrow I will be back on Rome, a thousand miles away. I will bring only memories and regret with me. My heart raced like a thousand legions rushing into battle, shaking the very earth with their marches. The sensual images still burned in my mind, which I forced to shut out.

There were times that I wished that she was still the golden statue I fell in love with. That finely chiselled smile of hers that greeted me during those three months. The one that postured lovingly on her pedestal. It was selfish of me to keep her to myself. But I didn't want to let go of her either. She would always be the little secret I kept.

Jeanne turned around in her sleep and embraced me. It made me feel better. Something inside wants to ask if she loves me. But I was afraid to look weak. My feelings jumbled up in a confusing and a heart-breaking mess.

My beloved woke up, her big beautiful eyes gazing into mine. My doubts and my own hesitations seem to drown in her ocean like eyes.

"What's wrong? Did I cut off your blood supply or something?" She teasingly laid back to my arm once more. "I'll make it so numb that you'll have no choice but to cut it off!"

"What will you do with my arm then?"

"I'll make it my bed buddy." Jeanne giggled girlishly. It was rare when she does that. "So I can always have a piece of you with me."

"That's a little creepy..." Millions of questions ran into my mind. So much to ask, so little time. She was the right person. I have to make the right question. "Jeanne, don't mind me asking but." I started. "If you're a virgin, why are you experienced?"

Jeanne looked at me in surprise. "Didn't you read anything about it in history books?"

I was somewhat puzzled. "No."

Jeanne chuckled uneasily. "I'm already married."

"You're married?!" I had accidentally committed adultery this whole time. "That doesn't make any sense?!"

"I used to be." Jeanne clarified. "Before my kingdom was sacked by the Romans, my father had married me off to a wealthy old king. Gods, he was so old that a sneeze could kill him! Before I was married I was given some 'lessons'. It was a wife's duty to please her husband in bed. I guess I was so good that I gave him a heart attack mid fellatio."

"You were trying to murder me all this time." I said uneasily.

"That's why I stopped midway." Jeanne winked smugly. "So I can kill you slowly. Once you're dead I'll take over Rome as Her new Empress!"

She took out a knife from her side. In a quick, blurry motion she held the weapon close to my neck. The metal's coldness bit on my skin.

"You were going to betray me after all we had been through." I said disappointedly.

"This was all my plan." Jeanne chuckled evilly. "I knew you were going to come after me once I stopped writing back. You are a fly caught in my web. You are my hostage now. Do whatever I say and I will grant your safety."

"Kill me." I replied nonchalantly. "Kill me then. Your actions have caused a greater pain no physical wound could match."

"Tch." Jeanne frowned. She eased the knife away. "You're too serious! Just play along!"

 _Play along?_ What could she mean? Is this a joke of sorts? I decided to do so. "I will grant everything you wish. Please spare my life."

"Take me as your wife." Jeanne demanded in a nonthreatening voice. "You have to marry me no matter what. You have deflowered me before nuptial. No man will take me now. I will be exiled from society and will live the rest of my life in shame. I will die alone and forgotten. You don't want that, do you?"

She managed to blackmail me with her own diabolical plot. The worst part is she managed convince to the whole senate with it. She's sneakier than I thought. Conspiracy was her own little way of showing her affection. If treachery was love, then I want more.

"I was going to marry you. That's why I came here." I said endearingly. "The honeymoon just came first."

"Oh, I made a total fool of myself!" Jeanne grinned sheepishly. "Forgive this desperate rascal. I'm just suffering from post-war syndromes. Every now and then when I hear a loud sound I automatically duck for cover. I haven't gotten over schemes yet-"

"I like you just the way you are." I gave her a surprise kiss on her lips. "And I want you to stay that way."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Sorry for the eye sore folks! *hands you holy water eye drops* I'm not good with smexy stuff at all. I just wanted to try out smut, that's all.

"Now let's all agree to never be creative again."- Sketchpad from Don't Hug Me I'm Scared


End file.
